destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Warcasting
<--Sorcerer Class Warcasting deals with the use of armor and weaponry along with magic. It is generally an offensive oriented skill-tree. Only sorcerers may learn from Warcasting. Warcasting is in general opposition of Arcane Mastery, but a sorcerer may learn from both freely and may find unique synergies between the two. A sorcerer may only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement of Warcasting. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the sorcerer reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the sorcerer meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Warcasting Requires: Level 1 Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Passive Effect - Warcasting Allows the sorcerer to use Light Armor. -- -- & Wand Mastery (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Warcasting Adds +1 damage to all attacks made while using staff and/or wand weapon. -- -- to Hand Mastery (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Warcasting Adds +1 damage to all attacks made while unarmed or using a fist weapon. -- -- Weapon (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Minor Action - Warcasting 4 MP - Self-Targeting Spell Empowers one of the sorcerer's equipped weapons or bare hands with an Imbued buff to deal damage of a type equal to the type of damage dealt or armor added by any of the sorcerer's spells; damage received from an Imbued weapon is reduced by MR rather than AC. This effect lasts until the end of combat, until the end of its immediate use outside of combat, or until the sorcerer loses ownership of the empowered weapon, whichever occurs first; this effect doesn't stack but can be individually applied to multiple weapons or both hands. -- -- Armor (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Minor Action - Warcasting 5 MP - Self-Targeting Spell Empowers the sorcerer's equipped armor to block damage as a type of armor equal to the type of damage dealt or armor added by any of the sorcerer's spells; adds the sorcerer's AC from equipment as a bonus to their MR. This effect lasts until the end of combat, until the end of its immediate use outside of combat, or until the sorcerer loses ownership of the empowered armor, whichever occurs first; this effect doesn't stack and is applied to all of the sorcerer's equipped armor. -- -- Bash (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Major Action - Warcasting 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. {Receives no bonuses to damage, if not unarmed, or using a fist or blunt weapon, or shield.} Deals damage to the target's fatigue. If a critical is rolled on this attack, the target receives a Disabled buff that {reduces the number of Minor Abilities they can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Require: Level 5 Imbuing (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Weapon, Armor) Passive Ability - Warcasting Adds a bonus of +2 attack damage to the effects of Weapon. Adds a bonus of +1 AC to the effects of Armor. -- -- Spellcharge (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) Major Action - Warcasting 3 FP - Movement Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. The sorcerer may cast an additional Major Action spell this turn. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Imbuing) Major Action - Warcasting 2 MP - Spell Attack Make an attack roll. Adds an additional +1 range to the equipped weapon for this attack. This ability may be used in addition to Weapon as a single Major Action on the same turn. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Battlemage (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires no Spellheart) Passive Ability - Warcasting Adds the damage bonus provided by the sorcerer's equipped weapons to their spell damage. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Strike) Major Action - Warcasting 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. The sorcerer may cast an additional Major Action spell this turn. This ability may be used with Spellcharge and Channeling as though it were a spell. -- -- Palm Casting (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Strike, to Hand Mastery) Passive Ability - Warcasting Allows the sorcerer to cast an additional Major Action spell on any turn they make a Major Action unarmed or fist weapon attack. This ability allows unarmed and fist weapon attacks to be used with Spellcharge and Channeling as though they were a spell. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Over Matter (Requires Level 15 Sorcerer) (Requires Battlemage) Passive Ability - Warcasting Allows the sorcerer to make equipment requirement checks using INT rather than STR or DEX; the sorcerer's attacks and abilities are still determined normally. -- -- Imbuing (Requires Level 15 Sorcerer) (Requires Imbuing, Scriptures) Passive Ability - Warcasting Allows the sorcerer to cast Weapon and Armor at no cost, when used outside of combat; this removes the typical duration length of Weapon and Armor, now they only expire if the sorcerer loses consciousness or wills them away. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes